Je t'ai appelée et tu es venue
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Un étrange appel et la découverte d'une merveille


**Auteurs : Aurélia et Bastet **

Saison : La 7

Disclaimer : les personnages de Stargate sont la propriété de ….

Genre : Aventure fantastico-historique

Classification : Tout public

Résumé : Un étrange appel et la découverte d'une merveille

Statut : complet

Note : Je suis Bastet, l'un des auteurs. Ceci est ma première collaboration à l'écriture d'une fanfic. J'avais une histoire en tête mais pas les mots pour l'écrire. Aurélia a exaucé mon vœu et je l'en remercie. Les descriptions de la ville et les détails concernant les personnages principaux sont tirés des livres d'histoire. J'espère que cela vous donnera envie de connaître un peu mieux la civilisation citée dans cette fic. Bonne lecture.

Note : Et moi, je suis Aurélia, l'autre auteur. Bastet m'a donné un scénario assez complet, avec deux ou trois excellents dialogues, et elle m'a demandé de faire la rédaction. Ce que j'ai fait avec beaucoup de plaisir. Quelques idées seulement sont de moi, le reste est un travail d'écriture. C'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de travail et j'ai adoré. J'espère que le résultat est concluant. Des petits feedbacks, seraient les bien venus. Merci !

**JE T'AI APPELÉE, TU ES VENUE**

La nuit était tombée sur Colorado Springs. Une chaude nuit d'été, le temps était à l'orage mais de nombreux promeneurs profitaient de la fin de cette belle journée. En ce 26 Juillet à 22 h 30.

Mais à l'intérieur de la base régnait une température constante de 21 degré Celsius, température agréable pour les organismes humains et favorable pour toutes les machines qui ronronnaient nuit et jour dans les profondeurs de la Cheyenne Mountain.

-Chevron 7 enclenché et verrouillé.

- Colonel O'Neill ! Vous daignez vous joindre à nous ?

- Oui, veuillez m'excuser mon Général, j'avais une affaire urgente à régler, mais Daniel pourquoi ce départ en pleine nuit ?

-O'Neill si vous aviez écouté le briefing, vous sauriez que sur la planète il fait jour en ce moment, et que c'est le bon moment pour partir, dit Daniel.

O'Neill grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible à laquelle personne ne fit attention.

-Où allons-nous Carter ? Ajouta –t il

Elle le regarda d'un air étrange, décidément le colonel n'était pas en forme aujourd'hui, non seulement il était arrivé en retard, il n'avait pas écouté le briefing, jusque là rien que de très normal, mais il ne se souvenait plus de la planète qu'ils devaient visiter.

- Sur P2X439 mon colonel. Elle fait partie de la base de données des anciens.

- Donc avec de la chance on ne rencontrera pas de Goa'uld, ajouta Daniel.

-Vous êtes optimiste Daniel Jackson, rétorqua Teal'c.

Hammond regarda en souriant son équipe fétiche. Il était de très bonne humeur ce soir, les images de la sonde avait montré un monde calme et apparemment sans difficulté, et la possibilité qu'il n'y ait pas de Goa'ulds. Une rareté ! Mais il trouvait qu'O'Neill exagérait tout de même, il flirtait avec les règlements d'une manière parfois provocante, et Hammond espérait bien un jour prendre une douce revanche sur ce colonel qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Mais il n'était qu'indulgence à son égard, c'était un chef d'une telle qualité, qu'il pouvait bien lui passer quelques caprices.

-Vous connaissez les consignes Colonel ! Sympathisez avec le peuple de cette planète, essayez de rapporter des technologies …

-Oui, oui, Général. Je connais la chanson, et il ajouta plus bas et bla bla bla, et bla bla bla. Il devrait faire une cassette qu'il passerait en boucle, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Carter.

Celle-ci sourit à ces remarques.

Ils passèrent tous les quatre la porte des étoiles.

De l'autre coté du vortex, il faisait nuit noire.

-Dites donc Daniel il ne devait faire plein jour à cette heure-ci sur cette planète ? Dit O'Neill d'une voix froide.

-Heu…

Daniel était très gêné, il avait fait une erreur impardonnable et il sentait le regard d'O'Neill sur lui, malgré l'ombre épaisse. Il poussa un soupir « voilà la boulette à ne pas faire, pensa t-il, je vais en entendre parler pendant des années de cette histoire »

-Daniel, j'attends une explication, dit O'Neill d'un ton beaucoup plus sec.

-Je ne sais pas, Jack, une erreur de calcul sans doute.

-Ah oui, une erreur de calcul ! Et vous nous en réservez d'autres, des erreurs comme ça ? dit-il en s'échauffant.

-Mon colonel, commença Carter, il y avait de nombreux paramètres dans le calcul de l'orbite de cette planète, tout d'abord elle possède trois soleils dont les ellipses se croisent et…

-Carter ! Coupa O'Neill furieux. Je me fiche de vos explications. Notre mission est décalée de plusieurs heures, nous devons contacter Hammond dans deux heures, ce qui fait ici ? Carter ?

-Quatre heures du matin mon colonel dit-elle avec une grimace.

-Ah bravo ! Génial ! Encore une bonne nuit de sommeil en perspective. Nous allons installer un campement ici. Je prends le premier quart, jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous avec Hammond, ensuite Daniel vous ferez le reste de notre courte nuit !

Ils s'installèrent pour prendre un peu de repos. O'Neill s'assit près du feu et resta pensif. Il se sentait furieux après Daniel, ce qui était idiot d'ailleurs car une erreur de ce genre était toujours possible.

Daniel et Sam étaient en grande discussion un peu plus loin.

-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dit Daniel à voix basse pour que Jack ne l'entende pas. A quelle heure avons-nous visionné les images de la sonde ?

-Trois heures avant le départ, répondit Sam.

-Il faisait plein jour n'est ce pas ? Je n'ai pas rêvé. Le soleil se couche t-il très rapidement sur cette planète ?

-les soleils vous voulez dire Daniel. Nous sommes partis rapidement et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire une étude assez poussée de tous les paramètres. Ce qui n'est pas normal d'ailleurs. Pourquoi sommes-nous partis si vite ? S'inquiéta Sam. Il faudrait peut être qu'on en parle au colonel ?

-Oui Sam vous avez raison.

-Jack ! Appela Daniel en se dirigeant vers le colonel, avec Sam on a bien réfléchi et on a trouvé quelque chose d'étrange.

-Je vous écoute dit seulement O'Neill.

« Ouf pensa Daniel, il m'épargne ses sarcasmes. »

Sam lui résuma la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

-Et vous en concluez quoi ? Demanda O'Neill.

-Je crois dit Sam que quelque chose, dont je ne connais pas la nature nous a poussé à venir sur cette planète.

-Essayez de définir un peu plus dit O'Neill. Il la regardait à travers la lueur du feu, et lui trouvait un air préoccupé.

-Je ne sais pas, mon colonel, c'est moi qui ai fait accélérer le mouvement. Il fallait que l'on parte tout de suite. Malheureusement sur le moment je ne m'en suis pas aperçue et ce que j'ai fait m'avait paru naturel.

O'Neill passait son regard de l'un à l'autre, il était perplexe, mais son instinct lui disait que l'on courait un danger.

-Il faut ficher le camp d'ici. Nous sommes trop près de la porte, éloignons nous une peu. Nous allons essayer de nous cacher pour le reste de la nuit, on verra demain ce que l'on doit faire.

D'un coup de pied Teal'c éteignit le feu, leur bardas furent remballés rapidement et une minute plus tard ils commençaient à s'éloigner de la porte.

La marche de nuit fut lente et laborieuse. O'Neill avait interdit d'allumer les lampes,

-Trop dangereux avait –il dit.

Ils se cachèrent un peu plus bas, à un kilomètre environ de la porte. Il y avait des rochers où ils purent se dissimuler. Il n'était pas question de dormir le danger pouvait venir de n'importe où.

-Et le contact avec Hammond ? Demanda Daniel.

-On essaiera quand il fera jour, et s'il n'y a pas de danger trancha O'Neill.

Quelques heures plus tard un premier soleil se leva majestueusement. Il était pâle et ne dispensait qu'une faible lumière qui jetait des lueurs rosées sur les pierres aux alentours. Cela leur permit de voir qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés au bord d'une falaise plongeant à pic, cent mètres plus bas sur une vaste vallée.

Le deuxième soleil se leva au même instant il fut tout de suite plus chaud et plus lumineux. L'orbite de la planète le plaçait à une distance relativement proche de l'autre soleil, dont la lueur disparaissait sous la chaleur et la splendeur de ce deuxième astre.

-Je n'ose imaginer ce que sera le troisième soleil ! Bougonna O'Neill.

Sa remarque fit sourire Sam, il s'en aperçut :

-Ça vous fait rire major !

-Excusez moi mon colonel ! Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect.

-Je le sais bien major, mais je déteste ce genre de mission où apparemment il ne se passe rien, sauf une foule de détails qu'on n'a pas prévue.

Pendant ce temps là, Daniel s'était approché du rebord de la falaise et plongeait son regard dans la vallée qui apparut dans toute sa magnificence.

Le paysage était tropical, une végétation abondante et luxuriante faisait un écrin de verdure aux plus fantastiques constructions qu'il ait pu rencontrer.

Une immense tour dominait la ville

-Oh mon dieu fit-il seulement.

Dans ses rêves les plus fous jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir une telle merveille, il appela aussitôt ses amis. Mais sur le coup de l'émotion il n'émit qu'un petit couinement. Il se racla la gorge :

-Jack, Sam, Teal'c, venez voir!

Il avait dû mettre de la conviction dans le ton car ils accoururent au pas de charge

-Que se passe t-il Daniel, un problème dit O'Neill en arrivant le premier.

-Regardez Jack !

-Waou ! fit celui-ci, c'est quoi ?

La tour était immense et montait plus haut que la cime des arbres. Elle était carrée à la base, et s'élevait très haut en se rétrécissant au fur et à mesure que le regard atteignait le sommet. Sa couleur bleu roi était magnifique et d'une étrange rareté.

La tour était encadrée de jardins suspendus dont les terrasses débordaient de fleurs aux couleurs éclatantes, de plantes rares, de verdures odorantes, de fontaines jaillissantes, de statues d'animaux féeriques ailés.

Une pure merveille pour le regard.

Daniel était figé contemplant ce spectacle d'une rare beauté.

-La sonde ne montrait pas toutes ces merveilles, dit Sam, ou du moins je n'ai pas fait attention.

Daniel se releva.

- Mon Dieu. Jack. C'est la plus incroyable découverte de mon existence. Mais vous ne comprenez pas que cette tour c'est l'une des plus grandes énigmes sur Terre et que ... »

Il fût coupé par un bruit dans les rochers qu'ils venaient de quitter. Un homme en sortit et se prosterna devant eux.

La conversation s'engagea entre Daniel et l'autochtone.

- Relevez-vous s'il vous plaît. Vous nous comprenez ? Demanda Daniel.

-Oui. Je m'appelle Hammabi. Etes-vous envoyés par les dieux ?

- Non. Nous sommes des explorateurs.

- Mais vous venez de Babil !

-Babil ? S'étonna Jack. Daniel ?

-Bon sang ! Cela confirme mes soupçons. Babil veut dire en babylonien : « Porte du dieu » donc la porte des étoiles.

-En babylonien ? Demanda Jack.

- Oui je pense que c'est un peuple qui a été enlevé de Babylone. C'est pour çà qu'au loin on aperçoit la Tour de Babel. C'est une découverte inestimable !

- Euh, Daniel, si mes souvenirs sont corrects, la Tour de Babel était ronde. Pas carrée comme ici, dit Sam

- Non en fait les peintres l'ont représentée ronde mais d'après les fouilles de 1899 ils ont découvert que les bases de la Tour de Babel étaient carrées et elle ne faisait que 7 étages. Et ici, ils ont reproduit exactement Babylone avec ses jardins suspendus. Vous vous rendez compte que ces jardins font partie des 7 merveilles du monde ?

-Ah oui quand même, dit Jack, d'un air blasé.

Le ton désabusé de Jack lui valut un coup d'œil noir de Daniel. Il hocha la tête comme si le cas du colonel était désespéré.

-Jack ! Vous êtes incapable d'apprécier les belles choses ! Dit-il d'un ton de reproche.

-Daniel ? fit O'Neill innocemment.

Le petit sourire de Jack lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était fait encore avoir.

Hammabi les invita à le suivre.

Ils descendirent un petit chemin escarpé qui aboutit aux premières maisons de la ville. Celle-ci ressemblait à une ville du désert avec des maisons blanches ce qui contrastait totalement avec le climat tropical de la région. Les habitants déportés depuis la Mésopotamie depuis des millénaires avaient reconstruit l 'habitat tel qu'ils le connaissaient. Mais vue de plus près la végétation luxuriante était parfaitement bien entretenue, dans les jardins et entre les maisons.

Hammabi était un homme âgé et il marchait lentement, il était vêtu de la tenue traditionnelle des natifs, une longue tunique blanche sur un pantalon serré aux chevilles, il portait des sandales aux pieds ce qui n'était pas forcément confortable pour marcher sur des chemins caillouteux.

Daniel était impatient d'arriver. Plus on descendait le chemin, plus la tour paraissait immense, il avait du mal à détacher son regard de la magnifique construction.

-Où allons-nous demanda t-il à Hammabi tandis qu'ils atteignaient les premières maisons de la ville.

-Je vais vous amener au palais, dit-il.

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez un dieu vivant ! Râla O'Neill.

-Un Dieu vivant ? On croit à des Dieux mais on ne les voit qu'après la mort.

-Ouf. Ca veut dire qu'on ne rencontrera pas de Goa'uld.

-Des Goa quoi ? »

-Non, non, rien du tout, Hammabi.

Le reste du voyage se fit en silence.

Le troisième soleil se leva comme ils atteignirent le palais. Un soleil tout de suite brûlant. Une chaleur humide s'abattit sur eux, tandis qu'une pluie diluvienne se mit à tomber. Des gros nuages qui passèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, les laissant moites de transpiration.

-Ce n'est rien dit Hammabi, la petite pluie du matin.

-Je comprends mieux la luxuriance de la végétation avec un climat pareil dit Daniel.

-En effet, il fait toujours très chaud en raison des trois soleils, mais c'est surtout Solaris qui nous brûle. Heureusement que nous avons de temps en temps une pluie pour nous rafraîchir.

-Rafraîchir ! Il en de bonne celui-là, râla O'Neill. Qu'est ce que ce serait s'il faisait chaud !

Sa remarque tomba à plat. Daniel était bien trop obnubilé par toutes ces choses fantastiques qu'il voyait pour s'occuper des remarques du colonel. Quant à Sam elle faisait quelques relevés discrets pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de trace de naquada dans le sol de la planète.

Ils croisèrent beaucoup de monde qui les regardaient avec curiosité.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le palais par la porte « d'Ishtar ». Daniel ralentit et voulut admirer les magnifiques lions et les dragons qui ornaient la porte.

O'Neill le poussa :

-Plus tard Daniel ! dit-il en lui montrant Hammabi qui marchait devant eux.

Hammabi les fit pénétrer dans le palais, où une fraîcheur agréable les surprit.

-Venez je vais vous conduire devant le roi. Mais avant vous devez me remettre vos armes. Vous ne pouvez pas être armés devant sa majesté.

-C'est hors de question dit O'Neill. On ne se sépare jamais de nos armes.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que plusieurs hommes firent leur apparition. C'était la garde personnelle du roi, ils n'avaient pour tout vêtement qu'un pantalon blanc très large et resserré aux chevilles. Leur torse nu était musclé et luisant, et ils tenaient à la main un long cimeterre. L'arme était baissée mais au moindre regard de Hammabi ils pourraient s'avérer très dangereux.

-C'est bon dit O'Neill à ses compagnons, nous n'avons pas le choix.

Ils furent délestés rapidement de leurs armes, de leur veste et de leur ceinture.

Hammabi les conduisit dans une grande pièce, une sorte de salle à manger où une grande table en bois épais occupait le centre, entourée de chaises également en bois massif. Dans le fond de la pièce une estrade où se dressait le trône du roi.

Ils restèrent un moment seuls, Hammabi s'était éclipsé, sans doute pour avertir le roi de la présence de visiteurs.

La garde rapprochée du suzerain s'était postée aux différentes entrées de la grande salle, empêchant tout mouvement.

-Restons bien sur nos gardes, surtout vous Daniel dit O'Neill.

-Pourquoi moi Jack ? Je fais toujours attention.

-En ce moment vous ouvrez des yeux, grand comme des soucoupes et je crains que vous ne vous laissiez déborder par votre enthousiasme.

Daniel ne répondit pas, mais il savait que Jack avait raison, la vigilance de son ami, lui avait sauvé la vie bien des fois.

Hammabi revenait et leur dit sèchement :

-Mettez-vous à genoux et baissez la tête, vous ne la relèverez que lorsque le roi vous y invitera.

Ils obéirent car la garde du roi les encerclait prévenant tout mouvement spontané et dangereux de leur part.

O'Neill se mit juste à côté de Carter, un peu retrait. Ils avaient baissé la tête comme on le leur avait ordonné. Un mouvement se fit dans la salle, on entendit des pas et quelqu'un montait les quelques marches du trône.

Jack posa sa main dans le dos de Sam,

-Carter ? Des serpents ? Murmura t-il si bas qu'elle l'entendit à peine.

-Elle fit non de la tête et sentit la main de O'Neill se détendre dans son dos.

Durant un long moment Nabuchodonosor observa les visiteurs. Son regard s'attarda sur Sam, il ne voyait d'elle qu'un front penché, une chevelure blonde, mais devinait la beauté de la jeune femme dans sa silhouette prosternée. « Je t'ai appelée, et tu es venue » pensa t-il.

Il descendit les marches et se penchant il releva la tête de la jeune femme d'une main douce et il la prit par la main.

Nabuchodonosor était un homme mince de grande taille, il pouvait avoir une trentaine d'années. Sa chevelure épaisse et ondulée était noire comme le jais. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Sam et eut un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Sourire qui n'échappa pas à O'Neill qui s'était relevé sans en avoir obtenu l'autorisation. Mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance maintenant, car Nabuchodonosor semblait subjugué par le visage de Sam, et ne s'occupait plus du tout des autres visiteurs.

-Je vous attendais belle dame, Comment vous nommez-vous ? demanda t-il à Sam d'une voix basse et chaude.

Sam réagit et jeta un coup d'œil vers le colonel qui fit un geste d'impuissance.

-Je suis le major Samantha Carter.

Un formidable éclat de rire lui répondit

-Je ne vous demande pas un titre, mais seulement votre nom, comment vous appelle vos amis ?

-Sam dit –elle.

-Eh bien Sam, je vais vous faire conduire à votre appartement.

Il tapa dans ses mains, et jeta un ordre à une domestique. Celle-ci approuva de la tête et sortit sans un mot exécuter les ordres de son souverain.

O'Neill avait le visage des mauvais jours, il sentait la colère gronder en lui. Teal'c lui posa une main apaisante sur le bras.

-O'Neill, il vaut mieux ne rien dire maintenant, je suis sûr que le major n'est pas en danger. Et puis au cas où elle sait se défendre.

-Vous avez raison, mais je n'aime pas du tout la façon qu'il a de regarder Carter.

Hammabi leur fit signe de les suivre et les conduisit à une grande chambre au premier étage du palais.

-Vous trouverez de quoi vous vêtir correctement dit-il. Ici les hommes de votre âge n'ont rien sur le haut du corps comme les gardes.

-Comment ça ? Dit O'Neill, nous devons changer de vêtements, et pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous êtes les invités du roi. C'est la règle ici, vous devez respecter nos coutumes.

-Oui, mais vous ne respectez pas les nôtres !

-Pourquoi le devrions-nous ? C'est normal pour l'invité de se plier aux coutumes de l'hôte qui les reçoit, c'est une marque de respect. Cependant je veux bien transiger, gardez vos pantalons à vous si cela vous plait, mais mettez vous nus pieds, et je vous le rappelle, rien sur le haut du corps.

-Mais vous, vous êtes habillé ! Dit Daniel surpris de cette coutume.

-Moi je suis vieux, après 40 ans les hommes doivent se couvrir.

O'Neill commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour dire que cette loi ne le concernait pas mais Daniel intervint pour l'empêcher de parler.

-Naturellement, nous sommes beaucoup plus jeunes.

-Quel âge avez-vous ? Demanda le vieil homme

-Et bien, j'ai 34 ans, notre ami Murray, a 35 ans et O'Neill, 37, dit Daniel

-C'est très bien dit Hammabi. Attendez que je revienne vous chercher, en attendant vous pouvez vous rafraîchir il y a une pièce d'eau juste à côté de votre chambre.

Ils se regardèrent étonnés :

-Une pièce d'eau ! Dit Daniel en allant voir ce qu'il y avait dans l'autre pièce.

La salle de bain en fait n'était qu'un vaste bassin qui emplissait presque toute la pièce.

Au même instant une porte s'ouvrit et trois jeunes filles portant des linges sur le bras, les invitèrent à entrer dans l'eau.

-Nous allons nous débrouiller tout seul dit Daniel.

-Le maître de cérémonie nous a dit de nous occuper de vous.

O'Neill avança vers elle assez mécontent de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

-Il a raison dit-il, et il leur prit les serviettes des mains et les poussa doucement mais sûrement vers la sortie.

A ce moment l'une d'elle se mit à pleurer, Daniel s'approcha :

-Attendez Jack ! Comment vous appelez vous ? dit-il à une des servantes.

-Je m'appelle Mira dit la plus âgée d'entre elle, et voici Tama et Landa.

-Pourquoi pleure t-elle ?

-Elle est jeune, et elle a très peur du maître de cérémonie.

-Pourquoi ? Il vous frappe ? Dit Daniel.

-Oui, nous devons lui obéir en tout. Il nous a dit de bien vous traiter, de veiller à ce que vous ayez tout le confort nécessaire, et de vous aider à vous débarrasser de la sueur du chemin.

-Oui, mais nous avons l'habitude de nous laver seul, dit O'Neill.

Et se tournant vers Daniel :

-Débrouillez vous pour les faire partir et qu'elles n'aient pas d'ennuis à cause de nous.

-Vous en avez de bonnes vous ! Je fais comment moi ?

-C'est simple dit Teal'c, pendant que nous plongeons dans le bassin, elles restent dans la chambre et ne partiront que quand nous aurons fini.

-Excellente idée dit Daniel.

Les jeunes filles retrouvèrent le sourire. Elles restèrent dans la chambre pendant que les trois amis se baignaient. Tout se déroula très bien et elles partirent au bout d'une demi-heure avec les linges humides sur le bras.

-Ouf dit O'Neill, je croyais qu'on n'allait pas s'en sortir.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez refusé leur aide, ça aurait pu être très agréable dit Daniel ironique.

-Je n'ai pas le cœur à rire Daniel, je me fais du souci pour Carter, cela fait des heures que nous sommes ici et je ne fais aucune confiance à ce « Nabuco machin chose. »

-Nabuchodonosor dit Daniel, dit le jeune homme un peu gêné d'avoir un instant oublié le sort de Sam. Ne vous en faites pas Jack. Il ne lui arrive sûrement rien de fâcheux, ajouta t-il.

Pendant ce temps, Sam était conduite dans une vaste pièce richement décorée. Elle fit le tour de la pièce et regarda les curieux bibelots qui étaient enfermés dans des vitrines. Il y avait là de riches bijoux, des sculptures, des pierres précieuses. Elle reconnut non sans frissonner une arme poing goa'uld qui étalait sa magnificence dans une vitrine éclairée. Elle était posée sur une pièce de satin blanc qui mettait en relief les riches reflets de la spirale d'or. Elle se promit de faire attention.

Une servante entra et lui proposa un bain parfumé. Elle accepta volontiers, elle avait chaud et la sueur collait à son tee shirt. Elle pensa que ce bain lui ferait le plus grand bien. La servante avait parfumé l'eau tiède et Sam se plongea avec délectation dans le bain. Elle sentait la fatigue la quitter peu à peu et une douce torpeur l'envahit, elle s'assoupit.

Elle ne vit pas et n'entendit pas le judas s'ouvrir pendant qu'elle somnolait. Nabuchodonosor la regardait, et la trouva magnifique, et digne de ses projets.

Les servantes revinrent et aidèrent Sam à se sécher et à revêtir une magnifique robe blanche tissée de fils d'or. Elle rougit un peu quand elle s'aperçut que la robe était très échancrée devant, et qu'elle laissait son dos nu. Elle tombait jusqu'à ses pieds, que la servante chaussa de sandalettes blanches à fines lanières et hauts talons.

Elle brossa longuement ses cheveux, et laissa la servante la maquiller discrètement juste ce qu'il fallait pour mettre en valeur ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle retrouva ses compagnons qui la contemplaient la bouche ouverte, devant une si belle apparition. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant la tenue de ses amis. La musculature de Teal'c était impressionnante et jetait de l'émoi parmi les petites servantes. Il avait fière allure, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon blanc et la taille serrée dans une large ceinture de tissu de même couleur.

Elle regarda Daniel et fut surprise, il était beaucoup plus musclé que par le passé, il est vrai qu'il fréquentait assidûment la salle de sport depuis son retour, et jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas fait attention. Pourtant ils faisaient souvent du sport ensemble. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil furtif au colonel et ne fut pas surprise de lui voir un air sombre. Visiblement il n'appréciait pas du tout la robe qu'elle portait. Lui, avait gardé son treillis militaire, et naturellement comme tous les hommes du palais, il ne portait rien d'autre. Elle évita de le regarder mais elle ne put s'en empêcher et lui trouva fière allure.

Nabuchodonosor fit une entrée majestueuse, il avait revêtu un pantalon rouge qui lui allait très bien et il avait peigné soigneusement ses cheveux en arrière ce qui lui dégageait le front. Il avait un visage un peu rude, le menton bleui par une barbe de deux jours qui lui donnait un air un peu sauvage, air qui n'était pas atténué par le feu qui brûlait dans son regard.

Il s'approcha de Sam et la prit par la main. O'Neill bouillait de rage mais le bras apaisant de Daniel l'empêcha de commettre l'irrémédiable.

-Venez visiter mes richesses ma belle enfant dit le roi en prenant la main de Sam. Celle-ci jeta un regard désespéré vers O'Neill, qui se contenta de la regarder sans un mot. Elle put lire dans ce regard toute l'affection qu'il pouvait lui porter et en fut réconfortée.

Nabuchodonosor fit voir à Sam les bijoux et les pierreries qui remplissaient les vitrines de la grande salle. Il s'arrêta devant un magnifique collier. Un cordon d'or fin soutenait un pendentif d'émeraude qui brillait de mille feux.

-Il appartenait à ma chère épouse Amyitis, elle le portait souvent. Voulez vous le mettre ? Vous me la rappelez un peu, elle avait comme vous un étonnant regard bleu.

Et disant ces mots il prit délicatement le bijou et attachant la chaîne derrière la nuque de Sam, il passa un doigt léger sur sa peau.

Sitôt le collier refermé Sam ressentit une étrange faiblesse. Un vertige la prit et elle serait tombée si Nabuchodonosor ne l'avait soutenue en posant une main ferme sur sa taille. O'Neill s'était rapproché :

-Carter ? Ça va ?

Nabuchodonosor dit simplement :

-Laissez là, tout va bien.

En effet Sam se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle se redressa et prit un air hautain qui ne lui était pas habituel. Elle regarda le roi dans les yeux et lui dit avec sourire :

-Cela va beaucoup mieux maintenant, votre majesté.

Nabuchodonosor s'inclina devant elle et dit :

-Avez-vous faim ma reine ?

-Oui mon seigneur, je mangerais volontiers.

Les compagnons de Sam ne comprenaient pas du tout ce qui se passait.

-Elle a été droguée murmura Daniel.

O'Neill fit le tour de la salle des yeux et il vit les gardes se rapprocher leur cimeterre menaçant au poing.

-On ne bouge pas pour le moment dit O'Neill, nous ne sommes pas prisonniers mais ça ne vaut guère mieux.

Le roi invita tout le monde sa table. Il occupait le centre et mit Sam à sa droite. En face prirent place O'Neill, Daniel et Teal'c.

Hammabi ordonna le service du roi qui répondait à une étiquette bien précise. Les aliments destinés à sa majesté étaient goûtés devant lui, par deux personnes, un esclave et Hammabi en personne. Après seulement le roi se servait.

Il se pencha vers Sam et lui proposa de manger dans son plat. Il n'y avait pas de couverts mais cela ne gênait nullement Sam qui plongea ses doigts dans un ragoût de pigeonneaux et les suça avec délices.

-Ma reine est –elle satisfaite ?

-C'est délicieux, mon roi dit-elle.

-Me permettez-vous de vous poser une question, majesté ? Demanda timidement Daniel.

Le roi étant d'excellente humeur se prêta au jeu des questions-réponses

-Naturellement que voulez-vous savoir ?

-C'est au sujet de ce peuple et de cette ville, je suppose que vous êtes descendants de Babylone ?

-Oui, mais cela fait des milliers d'années que notre peuple vit ici, de cette façon.

-Et les magnifiques jardins que nous avons vus ? Ils datent de quand ?

-C'est moi qui les ai fait faire pour ma reine, ma très chère Amyitis dit-il en penchant vers Sam pour lui baiser la main.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à votre épouse, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était décédée.

-Daniel ! dit O'Neill.

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends très bien la curiosité de votre ami. Pour répondre à votre question, elle est morte d'une grave maladie. Il y a déjà une dizaine d'années. Mais tout cela est du passé maintenant dit-il en se tournant vers Sam qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

-C'est du passé ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire O'Neill, je ne comprends pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave c'est au dessus de votre entendement. Je l'ai appelée, elle est venue. Tout est parfait maintenant.

O'Neill, Daniel et Teal'c ne comprenaient pas grand-chose aux phrases sibyllines du roi. O'Neill prit la parole :

-Maintenant si sa majesté le permet, dit-il avec emphase en appuyant sur les mots, nous aimerions rentrer chez nous.

-Naturellement, vous êtes libres. Hammabi va vous reconduire au « babil »

Hammabi se leva et s'inclina devant le roi.

-Venez Carter dit O'Neill, en s'avançant vers la jeune femme.

Sam ne bougeait pas, elle était restée à table et posait sur les invités du roi un regard fulgurant.

-Mon époux, dit-elle, qui sont ces personnes ? Avez-vous remarqué avec quelle insolence elles s'adressent à moi ?

-Mais commença O'Neill… il fut interrompu par un garde qui s'approchait menaçant, le cimeterre frôlant la peau nue de la poitrine du colonel.

Il se tut aussitôt et recula légèrement.

-Daniel vous êtes plus diplomate que moi. Allez-y murmura t-il.

Daniel mit un genou en terre, il ne fit pas attention au cimeterre menaçant qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui et courageusement s'adressa au roi :

-Votre majesté, pardonnez notre insistance, mais nous ne reconnaissons plus notre amie, que lui est –il arrivé ?

Nabuchodonosor sourit et s'approchant de Sam il lui prit la main, le couple se redressa, magnifique, il lui fit monter les marches du trône et la fit asseoir près de lui.

-Je vous présente ma reine, ma très chère épouse Amyitis. Maintenant si vous voulez partir, je ne vous retiens pas.

-Nous ne partirons pas sans elle, dit O'Neill.

-Comme vous voudrez dit le roi d'un ton lourd, dans ce cas… Il fit un signe à sa garde rapprochée. Ils entourèrent les trois amis et les obligèrent à quitter la pièce.

-On reviendra vous chercher Carter, je vous le promets cria O'Neill.

On ne les conduisit pas à la porte des étoiles mais dans une geôle sous le palais. Une pièce sombre, sans autre fenêtre qu'un petit soupirail qui dispensait une pâle lumière diffuse. Ils furent jetés sans ménagement dans la cellule et la lourde porte se referma sur eux.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, ils n'avaient aucun contact avec l'extérieur, les bruits du palais leur parvenaient étouffés. Ils n'avaient d'autres occupations que de parler.

-Daniel, que s'est –il passé ? Avait demandé O'Neill après être resté un long moment en silence en ressassant ce qui avait bien pu clocher.

-Je suppose que Nabuchodonosor possède d'étranges pouvoirs. Il nous a fait venir jusqu'ici, et il a du jeter un charme à Sam.

-Mais elle n'est pas devenu un Goa'uld ?

-Non, Jack, elle a commencé à changer quand le roi lui a passé le pendentif en émeraude.

-Il était empoisonné le pendentif ? C'est ça ?

-Non, Jack, je ne crois pas, je pense, enfin ce n'est qu'une théorie, que Nabuchodonosor a libéré l'esprit de sa femme qui était enfermé dans ce bijou. Mais je n'en sais pas plus.

-Mais comment a-t-il fait pour nous attirer sur cette planète ? Dit Teal'c C'est incompréhensible.

-Peu importe ce qui compte c'est sortir d'ici au plus vite, dit O'Neill.

-Ah oui, et comment ? Ironisa Daniel, vous comptez passer à travers les murs peut être ? Et vous m'énervez Jack, cette porte vous l'avez étudiée au moins cinquante fois.

-Taisez-vous Daniel, arrêter de piailler ! Je réfléchis.

Daniel se tut, vexé, et retourna s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce.

-Il suffirait de défaire les gonds de cette porte, ça ne doit pas être bien difficile. Il faut pousser là. Il appuya de toutes ses forces, et jura parce qu'il se fit mal au doigt, mais le gond ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Il retourna s'asseoir évitant le regard de Daniel et surtout son « je vous l'avais bien dit » que Daniel ne prononça pas, mais pensa fortement.

Nabuchodonosor et Amyitis, s'apprêtaient à regagner leurs appartements. La reine était fatiguée, toute la journée elle avait dû présider une grande fête que le roi avait donnée en l'honneur de son retour, et elle n'aspirait plus qu'au repos.

Leurs majestés se retirèrent dans leur chambre, congédiant toutes les esclaves. Le roi voulait être seul avec son épouse bien aimée.

La nuit silencieuse retomba sur le palais.

Le lendemain, Amyitis se promenait dans le palais avec Nabuchodonosor, elle redécouvrait ses richesses et s'arrêtait devant chaque vitrine contenant tous les trésors de la famille royale trésors accumulés de génération en génération.

-Contente ma reine ? Demanda le roi en souriant.

-Oui mon roi, dit-elle.

-Comment te sens tu dans ce corps ?

-Il est parfait, merci de m'avoir ramenée près de toi. J'étais en sommeil depuis si longtemps.

-Une question ma reine ? Qu'est devenue la jeune femme qui t'abrite ?

-Elle est toujours là, je la sens, nous sommes intimement mêlées. C'est une femme remarquable que tu m'as donnée. Elle est très forte, Méfies-toi de ses amis, ils sont aussi très forts, et très rusés.

Nabuchodonosor eut un petit rire.

-Personne ne s'échappe de mes prisons ma reine. Rassures-toi.

-Si tu me permets, mon roi ? Double la garde de ta prison !

-Tu m'inquiètes, personne ne résiste à mes gardes !

Amyitis s'arrêta devant une vitrine, elle contempla la longue spirale d'or de l'arme Goa'uld.

-Me permets-tu de porter ce bijou ? Dit-elle à Nabuchodonosor.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir ma reine.

Il tira une petite clé et ouvrit la vitrine.

-C'est vrai que c'est un très beau bijou dit-il.

-Je ne me souviens plus de son origine, pourrais-tu me la rappeler ?

Le roi sourit en regardant Amyitis passer le bijou autour de sa main gauche et glisser ses doigts dans les bouts du gant. Sa main était maintenant ouverte et la pierre brillait doucement.

Nabuchodonosor recula instinctivement :

-Je n'avais jamais vu cela dit-il.

Amyitis était très calme et elle souriait légèrement.

-C'est splendide mon roi, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, d'où vient ce bijou ?

-Il est dans la famille royale depuis des siècles. Un de mes ancêtres l'a ramené après une bataille. Il se trouvait dans un coffre avec d'autres bijoux. C'était une prise de guerre. Il parait que cet objet avait appartenu à Ishtar. Une puissance reine qui s'est installée sur cette planète, il y a environ mille cinq cents ans. Mon ancêtre l'a vaincue et a gardé toutes ses possessions. Tu te souviens de tous ces objets étranges qu'il y a dans les caves de ce palais ?

Le front d'Amyitis se plissa comme si elle avait besoin de faire un effort pour se souvenir.

Elle sourit et son magnifique regard bleu s'éclaira :

-Mon absence a été longue mon amour, il faut me laisser le temps de me reprendre et me souvenir de tout. Je peux garder ce bijou ?

-Bien sûr ma reine tu n'as pas besoin de me demander la permission, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Le lendemain et le jour suivant passèrent lentement pour les prisonniers. De temps en temps Daniel parlait de Babylone. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-Figurez-vous Jack que Les babyloniens ont été les premiers à mettre en place les méthodes de « prêts ». Ce sont les tous premiers banquiers…

Jack commençait à bailler et rétorqua :

-Daniel vous me faites plus d'effet qu'un somnifère, je vous appellerais si un jour sur terre j'ai une insomnie.

Daniel soupira, ses efforts de conversation tombaient à l'eau.

Une semaine plus tard, il n'y avait aucun changement. O'Neill devenait enragé, Daniel s'était fait mouché depuis longtemps et se taisait. Teal'c était égal à lui-même.

O'Neill n'y tint plus :

-On ne va pas pourrir dans ce cachot, il faut faire quelque chose. Daniel, la prochaine fois qu'on viendra nous apporter à manger, faites celui qui est malade, couchez vous sur le sol, et criez.

Une heure plus tard le garde apporta le repas des prisonniers. Nabuchodonosor traitait bien ses prisonniers, ils avaient une nourriture correcte, et de l'eau à volonté.

Quand ils entendirent les pas du gardien, ils se mirent en place. Daniel se coucha sur le sol et se tint le ventre en gémissant. O'Neill se pencha sur lui et Teal'c se posta derrière la porte.

L'homme s'apprêtait à passer la nourriture à travers la trappe creusée dans la porte quand Daniel de mit à crier.

-Il est malade, très malade dit O'Neill, il va mourir si vous ne faites rien.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de rentrer dit le garde. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas la clé.

-Allez chercher du secours le supplia O'Neill, il faut faire vite !

Le garde hésita, puis finalement il referma la trappe et s'éloigna. Ils se regardèrent

-Vous croyez qu'il va revenir O'Neill ? Dit Teal'c

O'Neill fit un geste à Daniel pour l'inciter à crier. Et il fit bien, le garde était resté derrière la porte. On entendit ses pas décroître dans le couloir.

Ils attendirent une demi-heure, Daniel de temps à autre gémissait pour donner le change.

Les pas revinrent, ils se mirent en place, Daniel criait de plus belle.

Une clé tourna dans la serrure. Tout alla très vite, le garde fut attiré à l'intérieur, désarmé, et assommé. Ils l'enfermèrent dans la geôle et le bâillonnèrent.

Teal'c lui prit son cimeterre et prit le devant, Daniel au milieu, O'Neill en arrière garde. Ils montèrent l'escalier tout doucement en veillant à ne faire aucun bruit.

Arrivés en haut les choses se compliquèrent, il y avait un garde en haut des marches, Teal'c sans aucun bruit l'attrapa par le cou et lui fit dégringoler la volée de marches. L'effet de surprise fut total. Teal'c lança le cimeterre à O'Neill. Les chances commençaient à être un peu plus égales, deux sur trois étaient armés.

Ils continuèrent à progresser dans le palais

-Il faudrait que l'on retrouve nos affaires et nos armes dit Teal'c.

-Vous savez où elles sont chuchota Daniel ?

-Aucune idée, dit O'Neill, mais on va bien trouver.

Ils s'aperçurent que le palais était en fait assez peu gardé, c'était le roi qui était gardé en permanence. Il leur suffisait de rester éloignés des appartements royaux.

La nuit était maintenant totalement tombée. Les couloirs étaient éclairés par des torches, qui repoussaient les ombres par endroit et mettaient des taches de lumière vive sur les murs.

Le palais était construit avec des colonnes et des piliers qui soutenaient le plafond qui se perdait dans les hauteurs. Les salles du rez de chaussée étaient immenses et désertes.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, ils se cachèrent aussitôt derrière un pilier. C'était Hammabi qui rejoignait sa chambre, sa longue journée s'achevait. Les festivités du retour de la reine l'avaient épuisé. Mais il était satisfait, le regard joyeux de son roi enfin apaisé de ses tourments était sa plus belle récompense.

Il avançait doucement le cœur en paix, à mille lieux des prisonniers au fond du palais. Il les avait complètement oubliés. Mais eux surent se rappeler à lui.

Une main sur sa bouche, étouffa le cri qui jaillissait de ses lèvres, il se mit à trembler. Une voix murmura à son oreille :

-Si vous faites un seul geste, vous êtes mort.

Il reconnut la voix de O'Neill. Et il fit un signe montrant qu'il avait compris.

O'Neill sans le lâcher lui dit :

-Conduisez-nous à nos armes. Vous marchez devant, nous vous suivons, au moindre geste suspect de votre part : « couic » dit-il en passant la lame du cimeterre à un millimètre du cou du vieil homme.

Celui-ci se mit à trembler.

-Je vous en prie ne me tuez pas, je vous rends vos armes et vous partez.

-Nous ne partirons pas sans Carter dit O'Neill sèchement.

-C'est impossible murmura l'homme effrayé. Elle est la reine maintenant, vous ne pouvez rien y changer.

-Nous l'emmènerons dit Daniel.

-Je ne peux pas vous aider, ce serait signer mon arrêt de mort.

-Alors vous choisissez la mort ou la mort ? Dit Teal'c menaçant.

-Nous pourrons faire quelque chose pour vous si vous nous aidez, dit O'Neill. Après tout vous êtes notre prisonnier, vous n'avez pas le choix. Allez assez discuté, en route.

Les armes étaient dans une petite pièce, ils remirent avec satisfaction leur gilet pare-balles, les zats étaient là, leurs pistolets mitrailleurs aussi. O'Neill prit les affaires de Carter. Il tira un coup de zat sur Hammabi, le vieil homme s'effondra sans un cri. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient des appartements royaux le nombre de gardes augmentait. Mais les zats étaient beaucoup plus rapides que les armes blanches et permettaient de tirer de loin en évitant le corps à corps.

O'Neill trembla de rage quand il ouvrit d'un coup de pied la chambre du roi et qu'il vit Sam endormie paisiblement dans les bras de Nabuchodonosor. Ils se réveillèrent aussitôt.

Le roi appela sa garde qui ne vient pas.

Ils s'avancèrent près du lit et Daniel voulut prendre la main de Sam, mais il fut projeté dans les airs et retomba sur le sol comme une masse. Sam avait levé sa main gauche et dans un geste fulgurant sous les yeux ébahis de son roi elle avait attaqué la première.

Toute cette scène s'était déroulée à la vitesse de l'éclair, maintenant tout paraissait figé, il semblait à O'Neill que le temps avait ralenti, il y eut un moment de flottement. Il paraissait évident que Sam n'était pas du tout prête à partir avec eux. Heureusement Teal'c avait continué à tirer, la lumière bleue des zats sillonnait la pièce de leurs éclairs.

Quelques secondes plus tard, O'Neill chargeait le corps de Sam sur ses épaules et ils s'éloignèrent du palais aussi vite qu'ils purent.

Ils avaient parcouru une centaine de mètres que des cris retentirent derrière eux. Les gardes revenus de leur évanouissement les prenaient en chasse.

Ils couraient vite. Teal'c plus fort que O'Neill se chargea de Sam, elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume dans ses bras. Ils accélérèrent encore. Le chemin montant les ralentit un peu. Le groupe de poursuivants se rapprochait.

-Vite le code Daniel hurla O'Neill.

-Nous ne pouvons aller sur terre, dit Daniel essoufflé.

-Alors faites n'importe quelle planète amie, mais vite !

Quelques instants plus tard ils se jetèrent dans le vortex, de la planète des Nox.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils débarquèrent dans la base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Le général Hammond se rongeait les sangs depuis plus d'une semaine. Il avait bien essayé de contacter la planète P2X439, mais il avait toujours le même paysage devant lui. Aucune habitation en vue. C'est à croire que cette planète était inhabitée. Il hésitait à envoyer une expédition de secours, SG1 devait être tombé dans un piège et il ne voulait pas perdre encore d'autres hommes.

Ils les avaient déclarés disparus en mission, mais malgré lui il espérait encore. Un tel retard était rare, mais cela était déjà arrivé.

Il avait averti l'Etat Major, les hautes autorités du gouvernement, et avait même reçu un mot de sympathie du président.

Quand les alarmes retentirent, il descendit les marches d'un pas alerte, le coeur battant à grand coup. « Et si c'était eux » ? Pensa t-il.

Teal'c apparut le premier avec Sam dans ses bras, Daniel et O'Neill ensuite.

-Une équipe médicale tout de suite en salle d'embarquement cria le sergent au micro en voyant le major Carter inanimée.

-Que s'est-il passé Colonel ? dit Hammond

-Une très longue histoire mon général.

-Vous passez tous à l'infirmerie, briefing dans deux heures.

A l'infirmerie O'Neill, Daniel et Teal'c s'étaient rapprochés du major Carter qui était toujours inanimée. Un médecin qu'ils ne connaissaient pas était auprès d'elle.

Janet arriva au même instant et essaya de rassurer les trois amis.

-Elle est tombée dans le coma, mais le docteur Michaëla Quinn s'occupe très bien d'elle.

-Rassurez-vous, c'est un coma léger, dit Celle-ci, mais que s'est-il passé ?

Daniel expliqua la possession de Sam par Amyitis. Michaëla parut inquiète,

-Je crois que c'est un cas qui ne relève pas de la médecine classique. Mais si vous voulez docteur Jackson, nous pouvons travailler ensemble, vous avez des compétences que je n'ai pas et vive versa.

Daniel approuva et partit avec Michaëla rejoindre son bureau. Il avait enlevé le collier d'émeraude du cou de Sam, ce collier qui avait tout déclenché.

-Je peux vous poser une question personnelle ? Demanda Daniel

-Si vous voulez dit Michaëla en souriant, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai répondre.

-Ce prénom de Michaëla, c'est rare !

-Mon aïeule était la première femme médecin à s'installer à Colorado Springs, et elle s'appelait Michaëla, dit la jeune femme en souriant. Maintenant à chaque génération il y une Michaëla et c'est tombé sur moi. Mais je suis très fière de suivre ses traces, ajouta t-elle.

L'état de Sam était stationnaire. Elle n'était pas encore revenue à elle. O'Neill était désespéré, il passait son temps dans la salle de sport pour essayer de canaliser son trop plein d'énergie. Il soulevait des tonnes de fonte avec Teal'c, faisait de la boxe, ou de la musculation.

A la fin d'une séance particulièrement forte il s'était assis épuisé et essoufflé.

-Je suis écoeuré,Teal'c, je suis sûr que votre cœur ne bat même pas plus vite. J'ai l'impression que le mien va exploser.

-En effet O'Neill, mais vous êtes peut-être allé légèrement au-delà de vos possibilités.

-Comme ça je pense moins, Teal'c. Le soir je suis tellement crevé que je m'écroule.

-Je comprends O'Neill, je ressens la même chose que vous.

-Vous croyez qu'elle va s'en tirer ?

-Le major Carter est très forte vous savez. Elle a déjà vécu tellement de choses et s'en est toujours sortie.

-Oui, vous avez raison, quand je pense à tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Vous vous rappelez Teal'c, quand elle a combattu le chef du village qui voulait faire d'elle sa femme, elle était incroyable ! Elle a survécu à Jolinar, elle a été cryogénisée, elle a été possédée par une entité.

-Et Urgo, dit Teal'c …

Les deux hommes continuèrent d'évoquer les souvenirs de leurs missions avec Sam. O'Neill se faisait du mal, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à surmonter cette angoisse qui le prenait à la gorge à chaque fois qu'il la voyait immobile et pâle dans ce lit.

Daniel et Michaëla travaillaient d'arrache pieds des jours durant. Le bijou n'avait pas encore livré son secret.

Pourtant Daniel était sûr que la solution était dans ce bijou. Comment faire quitter Amyitis du cerveau de Sam ? Cela ressemblait à l'entité, sauf que le coma de Sam avait aussi réduit au silence la reine de Nabuchodonosor.

-Ce qu'il faudrait savoir déjà, c'est comment le bijou a pu être le réceptacle de l'esprit de la reine.

-Ecoutez Daniel, vous êtes sûr que c'est ce bijou ? A première vue comme ça c'est une émeraude, mais rien de plus.

-Sam a commencé à changer dès qu'il lui a attaché le bijou. Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, dit Michaëla en soupirant.

-Ce qui est dommage c'est que c'est Sam la spécialiste scientifique. Moi je suis archéologue, tout cela me dépasse un peu dit Daniel.

A l'infirmerie Janet observait le moniteur à la tête du lit de Sam. On voyait nettement les deux électroencéphalogrammes, aucun ne prenait le pas sur l'autre. Les deux esprits coexistaient dans le même corps.

-Alors Janet ? Dit Daniel en entrant, du nouveau ?

-Non, malheureusement. Et vous de votre côté ?

-Ce maudit bijou, me parait tellement ordinaire que j'ai du mal à croire que la solution se trouve là.

-Où est Jack ? Demanda t-il étonné de ne pas le trouver près de Sam.

Janet sourit et tira le rideau cachant le lit voisin, où O'Neill dormait du sommeil du juste.

-Je l'ai pris en traître dit Janet, il tournait dans mes pattes tout le temps et il était épuisé, je lui ai donné un sédatif, il s'est écroulé.

-Vous avez bien fait Janet, dit Daniel sachant combien O'Neill pouvait être agaçant dès qu'il s'agissait du major.

L'émeraude était là sur la table, elle brillait de mille feux. Elle était superbe cette pierre, Daniel s'en approcha et resta pensif en la regardant.

-Mais bien sûr, il n'y a rien dedans, l'esprit de la reine est en Sam. Il faut le remettre dans la pierre, c'est tout. Mais comment ?

Daniel courut vers l'infirmerie à la recherche de Janet.

Elle était toujours au chevet de Sam :

-Janet j'ai une idée. Comment l'entité est-elle partie du cerveau de Sam, vous vous en souvenez ?

-Bien sûr, je revois ce jour comme si c'était hier, Sam avait levé les bras et un flux s'est échappé de ses mains pour entrer dans l'ordinateur.

-Oui mais l'entité le voulait, elle était consciente !

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'est une idée à creuser Daniel.

-On devrait peut être remettre l'émeraude à Sam. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense qu'on a eu tort de le lui enlever. Je vais la chercher dit Daniel.

Et il repartit vers son bureau.

Dès que l'émeraude reposa sur la poitrine de Sam, il y eut un changement. Elle se mit à bouger.

-Jack réveillez vous, elle revient à elle, dit Daniel, en appelant O'Neill.

En effet ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle jeta des regards affolés autour d'elle. Elle semblait ne reconnaître personne, et commença à s'agiter.

-Calmez vous Sam dit Janet, vous êtes à la base avec vos amis.

-Je suis Amyitis. Où est mon roi ?

-Nous voulons parler à Sam dit Jack d'un air dur.

-Elle est là je la sens près de moi. Mais elle est faible.

En effet l'électroencéphalogramme de Sam commençait à faiblir.

-Laissez la parler, dit Janet.

-Pourquoi avez-vous pris ce corps ? Demanda Daniel.

Amyitis répondit d'une voix douce.

-J'était morte, et c'était inconcevable.

-Pourquoi ? C'est le sort de tout le monde de mourir, dit O'Neill.

-Oui, mais pas à seize ans. Je venais d'épouser mon roi, quand j'ai attrapé une mauvaise fièvre qui m'emporta en quelques jours. Celui-ci désespéré cacha mon esprit dans ce bijou. Je n'étais pas consciente mais en sommeil.

Sa voix faiblissait, le cœur ralentissait.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de prendre le corps d'une autre personne, vous la tuez. Vous remplacez sa vie par la votre, dit Janet.

-Laissez parler Sam, redit Jack.

Elle hocha la tête

-Le regard bleu de Sam s'illumina quand elle vit penché vers elle le visage de Jack.

-Mon colonel… murmura t-elle, aidez moi, je vous en prie…. Sa voix était suppliante.

-Sortez du corps de Sam dit Janet, pouvez-vous revenir dans l'émeraude ?

-Oui, je peux dit Amyitis d'une voix forte. Mais je ne le ferai qu'à une condition que cela se passe sur ma planète, et il faut que mon roi soit là et qu'il accepte, lui seul peut le faire.

-Il faut en parler tout de suite au général Hammond, dit Jack.

Après bien des hésitations le général accepta la mission de sauvetage.

-SG1, vous partirez avec SG3 et SG4 ainsi qu'une équipe médicale composée du Docteur Janet Frazier, et du Docteur Michaëla Quinn.

Sam fut mise sur un brancard passa la porte des étoiles entourée de tous ses amis.

Hammabi les attendait de l'autre côté du vortex. Il les emmena au palais du roi.

Quand le roi vit Sam couchée et affaiblie sur le brancard, il entra dans une grande colère, et voulut mettre tout le monde en prison.

-Votre majesté intervint Daniel, c'est Amyitis dit-il en montrant Sam.

Nabuchodonosor se calma et se pencha vers la jeune femme.

-Ma reine,

-Oui dit celle-ci, je vais mourir si je ne quitte pas ce corps.

Le roi les regarda semblant attendre des explications. Janet se présenta et lui expliqua la santé de Sam, les deux esprits ne pouvaient pas vivre dans le même corps très longtemps. Elles allaient mourir toutes les deux.

Daniel prit la relève :

-Nous vous demandons de nous rendre Sam. Si Amyitis est retirée maintenant, notre amie pourra revivre. Nous vous en supplions ajouta t-il. Remettez la dans le bijou, peut être pourrez vous trouver un autre corps plus tard…

Nabuchodonosor était un homme bon, il accepta. Il se pencha, il passa la main sur le front de Sam, puis sur l'émeraude qui se mit à briller d'un éclat particulier.

Le roi détacha le bijou, il le prit contre son cœur, le porta à ses lèvres murmura « mon amour » et il rentra en pleurant dans son palais.

Sam revint à la vie tout doucement et trois semaines plus tard elle put reprendre les missions.

- Vous connaissez les consignes Colonel ! Sympathisez avec le peuple de cette planète, essayez de rapporter des technologies …

Sam souriait et regardait le colonel. Elle attendait une autre remarque sur la phrase habituelle du Général.

- Je ne dirais rien Carter, fit Jack en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sam étouffa un rire.

Jack regardait Sam du coin de l'oeil et repensa à cette dernière mission sur Babylone et ses conséquences. Il pensa :

« Entre elle et moi il ne se passera rien ou peut être un peu plus tard, on ne sait pas. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je serais toujours là pour elle. Je la protégerai, je serai son ami, son confident, et un jour peut être ... »

FIN

18


End file.
